


Hiding behind lies

by Captain_DarkPuppet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forced Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_DarkPuppet/pseuds/Captain_DarkPuppet
Summary: Percy Weasley is engaged to Penelope Clearwater, the beautiful Ravenclaw Prefect.Oliver Wood and Katie Bell are together, and their strict and demanding families approve them.Marcus Flint and Amaryllis Lestrange are going to get married as soon as the school ends, like good Pureblood rich teenagers do.The Malfoy family is arranging a marriage between Cassiopeia, the older female, and Cyrus Zabini, her best friend, and is trying to convince Luna, the younger sister, to get married with a wealthy guy to enrich the family fortune.What people don't know is that they're hiding a relationship who would have been hindered by everyone, because of Blood Status, family and society.Secret meetings, stolen kisses and whispered "I love you" that no one will ever heard. Not trusting anybody and the constant threat of being caught.But they won't give up. Their love is more important than everything, and they won't let stupid and accepted convention prevent them to love happily.At all costs.





	Hiding behind lies

"I love you, I always will" Said Oliver to his girlfriend, Amaryllis, after they made love. 

Her hair seemed more ginger, fierier, like fire, and her warm brown eyes were shining due to excitement and love. 

"I love you too, I won't let nobody standing between us" She said, referring to her family, "the worst type of family where a person wouldn't wish to be born", according to her. 

Suddenly, one of his friends entered and saw the couple exchanging a kiss. 

"What are you doing? She's a Lestrange and a Slytherin, Oliver! Are you that hypocrite? You say all the time that Slytherin is the enemy, and then you fuck one of them? A girl from a family in the Sacred Twenty-eight? A Lestrange? I'll tell everyone now!" 

It's your fault. 

Now everyone will know. 

The faces of his parents appeared and started shouting at him. "You have to break up with her! She's a Lestrange! Your love is forbidden! You will be punished... with your death!"

 

"No!" Oliver shouted and woke up, sweating profusely and panicking. He breathed in and out and hoped to forget this nightmare in the morning.   
His biggest fear: being caught with Amaryllis, and then being punished for being with her. 

"Oliver, is everything alright?" Asked Percy, half-asleep. "A've hud a nightmare aboot me 'n' Amy bein' caught. A've a'maist hud an hert attack" The redhead almost smiled. Even after seven years of friendship, his best friend's Scottish accent was still amusing to him. He got out of bed and hugged him. "Everything's alright, Oliver, you and she haven't been caught and no one is spreading the rumour. You are in your room with me, no one else." The other guy started calming down. "Thanks, Perce" "No problem" And then he went to his bed, not before saying goodnight. 

It took a while to fall asleep, but Oliver eventually managed to, luckily having no nightmares.


End file.
